L'attaque
by Korry's
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja le monde Shinobi à bien changé. Entre Suna et Konoha la tension est forte, et le premier à faire un faux pas payera chère. I.C. / Canon. Image : Linnyxito
1. Ch 1 : La drôle de guerre

**Dans une forêt :**

« Sakura, que fait-tu encore debout ? Va te reposer ! C'est un ordre. »

Les quelques bougies qui éclairaient vainement la tente, manquèrent de s'éteindre quand le vent glacial de la nuit fût apporté par la rose. Cette dernière était dans un état second. Mélange de la fatigue psychologique et physique, du au rythme vigoureux auquel elle forçait sont corps de résister, et de la peur. La fatigue et le surmenage, lui laissait un corps affaibli. Son visage avait perdu ses belles couleurs, à présent elle était livide, aussi blanche que la lune.

« Shikamaru, c'est une urgence ! » Tenta de raisonner Sakura.

« Non Sakura, l'urgence c'est toi, tu le sais bien. »

Shikamaru, était dépité. En dépits du fait que c'était la première foi en trois jours qu'il avait réussis à fermer l'œil pour se reposer et que ce soit Sakura qui vienne l'importuner, le poussa à bout. Il lui avait donné l'ordre de se reposer, et elle était encore éveillée au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait besoin de repos, lui aussi d'ailleurs. La guerre à laquelle ils prétendent les avaient tous consumé.

Puis le brun se rapprocha de Sakura pour lui faire entendre une bonne foi pour toute que si elle n'allait pas se coucher maintenant il allait se devoir de l'assommer. Au moment de parler, il se ravisa, sentant la dureté du visage de son amie. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave se produisait sur leur camp.

« Je te suis Sakura. »

Sur ses mots et sans plus de fioritures, ils quittèrent la tente en silence. Elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à la tente de soins ou gémissaient plusieurs blessés. Mais Sakura ne s'arrêta pas devant les ninjas estropiés mais poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une antichambre. Dans la pièce, deux infirmières s'affairaient autour d'un corps inanimé. Sakura leur ordonna de les laisser seuls, elles s'exécutèrent. Shikamaru allait demander a Sakura pourquoi elle l'avait amené voir ce corps, qui par l'odeur, devait être celui d'un mort. Plutôt d'une morte, remarqua-t-il quand ses yeux croisèrent le visage de la morte. Une petite blonde, squelettique, aux habiles de haillon sale et troué. Puis le cœur de Shikamaru fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna brusquement vers Sakura.

« Elle n'est pas morte » tenta de rassurer Sakura.

« Qui est au courant de sa réelle identité ? » S'enquit Shikamaru.

« Personne, je voulais avoir le cœur sûre avant de nommer cette personne »

« C'est parfait, que personne ne sache, qui elle est et d'où elle vient »

Shikamaru et Sakura se laissaient ainsi, et regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives pour tenter de se reposer quelques heures avant que le soleil n'apparaisse. Mais tout deux ne purent se reposer durant ses minutes de répits. L'ennemi était sur leur territoire.

* * *

**A l'orée d'un bois, à quelques lieux du campement de Konoha. **

« Qui est l'incompétent qui l'a laissé partir ? » S'énerva le Kazekage.

« Maitre, elle c'est portée volontaire, sans son sacrifice, la guerre ne finira jamais »

Le Kazekage, Gaara du Désert, était chef militaire du Pays du Sable. Ayant appartenu aux Pays de l'alliance il y a quelques années. L'homme aux cheveux couleur vermeille, fronça les sourcils. Il était furieux. En quelques années sa côte de popularité était tombée bien bas. Ses concitoyens qui avait vu en lui -au début de sa procuration- un sauveur, le considèrent aujourd'hui pour un lâche. La raison ? La quatrième guerre ninja.

Gaara était alors chef des armés. Aimé de tous. Béni.

Mais ce ne sont pas les Hommes tombés au combat qui avaient affirmé la retirance de ses confrères à l'épauler. Non, malgré le lourd nombre de perte pendant cette grande guerre, il en était sorti victorieux. Si Gaara avait perdu la confiance de ses compagnons c'était pour une raison futile. Les mauvaises langues de Suna, la capitale militaire du Pays de Désert, avaient laissé entendre des rumeurs de cette guerre. Ce chuchotement, avait prit de l'ampleur. Ouvertement les personnes critiquaient sans réfléchir à si ce qu'ils répandaient était vrai. De toute façon, nul besoin de spéculer longtemps à ce sujet, ce qui est fait est fait. La guerre avait bel et bien débutée.

Le peuple du Pays du Sable se sentait souillé et trahie par les grandes nations, Konoha entre autre. Suna était le village militaire possédant le moins de ninja. Il n'y a pas que son infériorité numérique, il y a aussi son éloignement des grande nations, qui elles fleurissent. La prospérité des autres nations laissaient un gout amer aux habitants du désert. Vivant uniquement sur l'importation pour la survie des villages, leurs ressources naturelles n'intéressaient nullement les autres nations. Le prix des matières premières avaient gonflé les derniers mois. La goute d'eau qui fit déborder la coupe. Bien qu'il n'y est pour rien, Gaara influencé par les belles paroles de ses conseillés et par la détresse de son village céda. Et ceux pour le bien de son village. Il avait surement eu tord. Ceci dit, la situation de siège durait depuis trop longtemps. Les militaires n'attendaient que le départ de l'assaut. Dans l'attente, le moral des troupes s'amoindrissait de jour en jour. Mais quelques personnes avides de vengeance et de sang, lançais des spéculations qui accroissait la haine, livrée à l'ennemi.

« Shirogane, vos mensonges ont suffisamment duré. Où est Temari ? »

« Maitre, elle s'en est allée. »

Shirogane, était le Juunin qui s'occupait de la bonne conduite des camps. Marionnettiste de renommé. Temari était la sœur du Kazekage, elle n'avait plus donné de ses nouvelles depuis un mois déjà. Cela correspondait approximativement au début du siège mené entre le pays des feuilles et celui du sable. Au début de la stratégie du siège, Temari était chef de la division. Mais rapidement elle fût remplacée par Shirogane. Dans l'ombre et le silence, on la préparait à ce qui allait être la seule et l'unique attaque de Suna envers Konoha. Pendant un mois elle avait été dressée parmi des aveugles et sourd. Non pas qu'ils ne voyaient pas et qu'ils n'entendaient pas en sens premier du terme, mais ce qu'il c'était passé durant ce mois de préparatif, personne n'en su rien. Et nul ne le saura. A présent Temari n'était plus là. Gaara se doutait de ce qu'elle avait fait et d'où elle se trouvait. Mais était loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait enduré pour.

* * *

**Au campement de Konoha**

Shikamaru avait fait aménager l'antichambre, et son contenu dans sa tente. A présent lavée et changée, la blonde squelettique, avait bien changée, et ne sentait plus le cadavre. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui pouvait venir s'occuper de la femme, toujours inanimée. La rose était debout au côté de Shikamaru les yeux rivé sur le corps inerte.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé au campement de Suna, ils ont été monstrueux avec elle. »

« C'est une femme rusée, et puissante, quoi qu'il se sois passé elle en reste le maître »

« Puissante ? » rit nerveusement Sakura en regardant le légume étendu sous ses yeux.

Sakura avait diagnostiqué le corps, qui lui semblait être celui de Temari. Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'approcher. Sakura avait du dire aux infirmières présente ce soir là sous la tente médicale, que le corps ayant été retrouvé dans la forêt était celui d'une villageoise, à présent morte de ses blessures.

La médecine avait décelée des chocs et des hématomes sur plusieurs endroits de se corps. Notamment qu'elle avait eu les poignets et les pieds liés pendant plusieurs semaine. Depuis autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas changée ses haillons. La blonde n'avait eu droit à aucun soin d'hygiène corporelle depuis. Et il y avait eu la sous-nutrition et la crispation de bon nombre de ses muscles.

Elle avait été salie physiquement, qu'en était-il psychologiquement ?

Ce fût tout ce que Sakura eu été capable de dire à Shikamaru sur le diagnostic de l'ennemie. Mais il y avait eu plus de maltraitance physique, elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce dont il s'agissait, alors elle s'abstint.

Au campement de Konoha, les soldats lutaient tant bien que mal dans l'attente d'un combat. En attendant, les renseignements sur les positions et les plans des camps ennemis manquaient. Seules des petites unités de reconnaissances quittaient le campement.

Les Hommes avaient remarqué les passages de Sakura de plus en plus fréquent à la tente de leur chef. Ils se firent méfiant envers les deux protagonistes à qui ils soupçonnaient de passer du bon temps ensemble en temps de guerre. Les missions de reconnaissance partaient de plus en plus nombreuses, les hommes reprenaient espoir. La certitude que cette guerre ne durerait plus longtemps. Encore fallait-il que les chefs de parlent et agissent, au lieu de passer du bon temps en charmante compagnie, comme ils le reprochaient à Shikamaru.

Mais un jour de plus le soleil se couchait, et la situation restait inchangée. Dans son demi-sommeil, Shikamaru cherchait une stratégie de défense en cas d'attaque de nuit. Brusquement il ouvrit les yeux, la dernière bougie encore en animation, s'éteint. Elle s'était réveillée. Il chercha à sortir de son lit, quand une lame d'acier lui caressa la gorge. Dans le noir le plus total, il ne pu distinguer aucune ombre. Sans faire de bruit, il bougea ses bras pour tâtonner le vide et chercher d'où venait cette lame aiguisée. La pression sous sa gorge se fit de plus belle. Il arriva in-extremis à saisir les fin poignets qui tenait l'arme blanche avant qu'une entaille ne se forme sur sa peau. D'une main il arriva à maitriser son ravisseur, de l'autre il chercha de quoi le ligoter. Aucune contestation, de la part du frêle agresseur. Une foi l'assaillant complètement maîtrisé, Shikamaru alla chercher des bougies et en alluma plusieurs. Et là, il vit des yeux remplis de rage, désireux de vengeance. Ce qui le laissait plus de doute à Shikamaru, c'était ceux de Temari. Elle était ligotée sur une chaise. Vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche et de nombreux bandages. Shikamaru ressentie une profonde empathie pour Temari. Mais avant d'aller chercher Sakura pour savoir si la blonde s'était bien remise de son coma il lui posa une question.

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas tué ? »

* * *

Les yeux dans le vide, Sakura écoutait le bruit du vent caressant les feuilles. Elle percevait les rumeurs qui couraient autour d'elle. Non pas car elles étaient sortie de la bouche d'un imprudent, mais à cause des regards suspicieux que lançait de bon nombre de ses alliés. Elle s'efforçait de sourire quand elle croisait des camarades, mais étrangement les muscles de son visage peinaient à se détendre. Et puis toujours aucune nouvelles de Suna, aucune attaque à proprement dire n'avait été lancée. Et puis il y avait Temari, cela avait-il un rapport ? Qui plus est, cette dernière était amnésique. La situation désopilante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas prête d'évoluer. Mais aujourd'hui Shikamaru vint voir Sakura alarmé.

« Elle a retrouvé la mémoire, fais vite. »

Quand Sakura arriva dans la tente de Shikamaru, elle trouva Temari une seconde fois ligotée à une chaise. Ses sens en alerte elle semblait prête à bondir à chaque instant pour fuir sa geôle de fortune. Sakura lui fit un rapide sommaire avec des questions banales. Temari avait entièrement retrouvée sa mémoire, à une exception près. Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de toute la partie du début de la guerre qui opposait les forces militaires de Konoha et Suna. L'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit brusquement. Ino Yamanaka arriva essoufflée, un air grave scindait son visage. Ino Yamanaka n'était pas sur se camp, ni même de cette division, elle appela Sakura et quitta la tente sans même remarquer Temari. Sakura alla voir son amie d'enfance, puis déclara qu'elle quittait le camp pour une urgence et prit congé.

* * *

Ce qui selon Shirogane allait être la perte de Konoha, était tout simplement et purement la perte de la sœur du Kazekage. Gaara avait fait un remaniement extraordinaire de ses troupes, envoyant en mission de plus en plus d'espions. Shirogane n'eut pas la chance de se faire corriger par Gaara, ce fût le conseil des anciens qui s'empara du dossier. Temari vif ou morte, cela n'avait pas d'importance à cette heure. Il avait réussi à éloigner de leur camp l'un des meilleurs éléments que tenait Suna. Et ça en temps de guerre, c'était inexcusable.

* * *

« Shikamaru, que se passe t'il pourquoi m'as-tu ligoté à cette chaise ? »

« Nous sommes en guerre.»

Shikamaru se mit à expliquer à Temari les évènements de ses derniers mois. Les soupçons de vols de techniques secrètes des stratagèmes de Konoha durant la quatrième grande guerre, la mauvaise gestion des ambassades de Konoha et Suna, le coup d'état à Suna… Et qu'un dénommé Shirogane avait monté le village de Suna contre le Kazekage et Konoha. En attendant les camps attendaient lequel attaquerait en premier. Les raisons de cette guerre n'étaient pas très claires et s'ils voulaient l'aide d'autres pays, mieux fallait-il ne pas être celui qui attaque le premier.

« Pourquoi ne pas me rendre au Kazekage ? » Demanda Temari.

« Amnésique et dans l'état physique dans lequel tu te trouves, nous n'aurions eu aucune crédibilité. »

Temari à présent déligotée, se leva et s'avança jusqu'au miroir qui trônait dans la pièce. Elle constata avec effroi, l'image que lui réfléchissait la glace. De la tête aux pieds, la blonde jugea avec dédain sa nouvelle apparence. Elle resta de longues minutes à regarder ses bras amaigris, les bandages qui s'imposaient sur ses jambes. Elle cessa de se dévisager quand Shikamaru se plaça derrière elle. A travers le miroir elle croisa ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé.

« Qui m'a fait ça ? » Siffla Temari, sur le qui-vive.

* * *

Shirogane, enfermé et seul, sourit. Bientôt le Kazekage allait perdre toute crédibilité, et son mandat allait prendre, purement et simplement fin. Quand Temari reviendra a parmi les siens, Konoha sera inculpé de séquestration. La sœur du Kazekage n'avait été vue de personne depuis bientôt deux mois. Quand elle repartirait du camp des ennemis, sa parole ne serait pas écoutée. Temari sera soupçonnée manipulation ou de complot. Qui plus est sa condition, d'être de sexe féminin, fera jazzer les spéculateurs. Elle sera placée en quartenaire et interrogée. Pendant ce temps les grandes nations se relieront à Suna et ils pourront faire mordre la poussière à Konoha.

* * *

Temari savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Shikamaru, mais elle ne savait pas que penser de la situation. Elle avait du mal à concevoir que Suna et Konoha puisse se vouer à une guerre, qui plus est pour une raison peu crédible. Et que Shikamaru et Sakura acceptent de se battre sans rechigner. Certes les ordres sont les ordres, mais Temari avait toujours mis ses valeurs et principes en avant, et laisser les ordres dernière quand ils ne lui semblaient pas juste et bon. Qui plus est, elle en avait assez de rester cloitrée dans la tente de Shikamaru qui lui avait formellement interdit de quitter celle-ci. Bien sûr elle était apte à quitter sa prison dorée quand bon lui semble. Mais Shikamaru était un homme trop méticuleux dans ses stratégies, et cela frustrait hautement Temari. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là, et personne ne devait en avoir la connaissance. Seule toute la journée elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle recevait les repas que lui apportait son ravisseur trois fois par jour, et reprenait des forces petit à petit. Pendant ses longues journées de solitudes elle en profita pour faire des exercices de musculation et de souplesse. Elle voulait retrouver son corps de dangereuse Shinobi. La seule compagnie sociale qu'elle avait était celle de Shikamaru et de temps à autre celle se Sakura qui s'assurait une fois tous les deux jours qu'elle se portait bien.

La Shinobi aurait aimée regagner ses troupes, mais elle avait trop peur de quitter le camp de Konoha. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité, loin de ceux qui lui avait fait devenir méconnaissable. A moins que ce ne sois une mascarade de Konoha à son égard, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. A chaque foi que son regard tombait sur le miroir elle se donnait envie de vomir. Son corps était celui d'une anorexique en manque de soleil. Et sous ses bandages cicatrisait des blessures faites à l'arme blanche. Les monstres qui lui avaient fait ça allaient recevoir le revers de la médaille, elle serait sans pitié.

Shikamaru était rentré tard, un soir de plus. Dans ses bras un carton remplis de vivres. Le visage fermé, fatigué. Il avait tenté d'envoyer une lettre au Kazekage. Mais il n'avait pas l'autorité pour et s'était vu retirer sa lettre. A table, quand il annonça la nouvelle à sa son otage, elle perdit l'appétit et mis fin au repas.

« Je souhaite réellement quitter ce camp, et rentrer auprès des miens » soupira Temari.

« Tu es libre, et tu le sais parfaitement. Rien ne te retient plus longtemps ici. »

Le visage de Temari de transforma. Une étincelle naquit dans ses yeux. Alors que Shikamaru, au contraire, commença à respirer avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas en faire un otage. Il la respectait trop pour en demander une rançon. Cela ne servait donc à rien qu'elle reste plus longtemps cacher sous sa tente. En la laissant libre, les risques étaient énormes. Il savait qu'elle ne le trairait pas, elle mettrait tout en place pour l'innocenter, et innocenter Konoha. Cela pourrait changer le cours des choses et mettre fin à cette aberrante guerre. Mais cela pourrait être au contraire, le théâtre d'un fiasco total. Temari était une personne respectée et populaire, elle leurs ferait entendre raison. La blonde, sentit le malaise de Shikamaru. Elle aussi commençait à penser à ses scénarios plus ou moins plausible de son retour. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

« Et il y a le problème de tes blessures. Je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il t'arrive de nouveau ce genre de mésaventures. Mais ce sont les tiens, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de rejoindre tes compagnons d'arme. »

Temari acquiesça. Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, elle se rapprocha de Shikamaru et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait une embrassade. Shikamaru ouvrit ses bras, souriant. La blonde s'y installa confortablement, et serra chaleureusement l'étreinte du Ninja. Avant son départ Shikamaru lui remit son bandeau frontal, que Sakura avait prit soin de retirer dès qu'elle avait vu Temari. Il lui indiqua aussi quelle direction prendre. Elle le remercia, puis prit place vers la sortie.

« Prend soin de toi, bonne chance. »

Temari se retourna une dernière fois, et quitta la tente. Shikamaru sentit un vide immense tout au font de lui. Vide accompagné d'un terrible pressentiment. Se reverraient-ils un jour ?

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonoir, camarade ! Premier chapitre clot. Pour information Shirogane est le nom de famille de personnages ayant fait une appartition dans un des nombreux jeux Naruto. Donc il n'est pas trop crée par moi. Mis à part ça le reste c'est l'histoire originale de Maitre Masashi Kishimoto. Voilà voilà...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans le second chapitre ! Bisous, bisous

Ah ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez des questions, si ça vu à plus ou non ! A vos claviers !


	2. Ch 2 : La vérité

Et ouais ! La suite en temps et en heure ! Ce n'est pas beau ça ? Bonne lecture.

* * *

La pluie battait le font de Gaara. Sa sœur était rentrée, épuisée et amaigrie. Elle revenait du campement de l'ennemi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait ouïe dire. Il avait hâte de la voir, et de lui demander ce qui c'était passé. L'agitation battait son plein dans le quartier ou avait échouée Temari.

Les ninjas agglutinés devant la tente de l'endormie se mirent au garde à vous quand ils virent le Kazekage. Dans la tente des infirmiers examinait le corps de Temari. Somnolente, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son frère. Gaara fit évacuer la tente. Le brouhaha du déménagement réveilla Temari. Une foi seule, ils entamèrent une conversation.

« Temari, je suis si heureux de te voir ! »

« Gaara ! Il faut cesser cette guerre absurde. »

« Après ce que Konoha t'as fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas Konoha ! Je décide de faire une déclaration publique auprès de tous nos compagnons. Cette affaire doit être résolue au plus vite. Je souhaite la présence de Shikamaru Nara. »

« Temari, ta requête risque d'être compliquée. Tu ne pourras pas les faire entendre raison, j'ai déjà tenté. »

Gaara fit tout de même apporté une lettre au Hokage, pour lui demander de leur prêter le temps d'une déclaration publique leur Jûnin Shikamaru Nara. Son instance fût comme il se l'imaginait, réfuté. Mais la nouvelle était arrivée aux oreilles de l'intéressé. Ce dernier avec l'aide de Sakura quitta son bivouac. En quelque heure il parvint à rejoindre le campement de Suna. Celui qu'il supposait avoir accueillit Temari. Il avait prit la peine de cacher ses armes a l'orée du camp, puis arriva tranquillement les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Il se fit capturer par d'aimables soldats. Sans violence, ni mauvaise paroles il fit apporté au capitaine du camp. Quand ce dernier le questionna il resta vague à la raison de sa venue. Il demanda le Kazekage. Par précaution, le capitaine le fit interner et ligoter. Shikamaru soupira, au moins maintenant, il avait du temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie, car à vrai dire il avait agit instinctivement. Il ne fallait pas que le Kazekage mette trop de temps à venir, sinon la filature montée par lui et Sakura tomberait à l'eau. Ils risquaient, la peine de mort tout au pire pour l'abandon d'un poste en temps de guerre et avec complicité pour Sakura.

Gaara arriva dans l'heure qui suivit la capture de Shikamaru. En arrivant dans la tente, il demanda à ses soldats de libérer Shikamaru et de leurs apporter deux fauteuils. Une foi installés et seuls ils s'entretenaient.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous faire venir ici, Maître Kazekage ? » demanda poliment Shikamaru.

« Shikamaru, il s'agit de Temari. J'aimerais avoir ta version des faits. »

« Il y a un mois, Sakura Haruno, a une de ses infirmière qui a trouvé un corps inanimé dans la forêt près du campement. Il s'agissait en fait celui de Temari. Elle est immédiatement venue me voir pour me monter le corps. J'ai donc fait installer une antichambre sous ma tente. Nous avons fait croire aux témoins que la personne retrouvée était décédée de ses blessures. Personne d'autre que Sakura et moi ne savions que votre sœur était sur notre camp. »

« Pas même tes supérieur ? » coupa Gaara.

« Je n'en avait pas jugé utile. »

« C'est quand même la sœur du Kazekage. » fit remarquer Gaara.

« Ceci dit, à l'époque elle était inoffensive. Mais à son réveil elle a manquée de me trancher la gorge. Puis elle perdit la mémoire. Je ne sais donc pas d'où viens toutes les blessures et hématomes que porte sa peau. »

« Shikamaru, tu fais quand même le suspect principal de ses maltraitance » Intervient Gaara.

« J'en suis pleinement conscient. Mais si c'était moi qui lui avais infligé ça, je ne l'aurais jamais relâchée et je ne l'aurais pas fait soigner. J'aurais aussi pu en demander une rançon. »

« Mais rien ne me dis que ce soit toi qui l'ai relâché, peut-être s'est-elle enfuie. »

Shikamaru finit par sourire dans un soupir, ou Gaara voulait-il en venir ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur vermeille restait stoïque. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Temari avait déjà dû lui expliquer. Pourquoi cherchait-il à avoir ce genre de détails succincts.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais êtes vous en train de m'accuser d'avoir manipulé Temari ? Sans vouloir vous mette en tord, maître Kazekage. Mais pensez vous que j'ai demandé, du moins contraint votre sœur à dire que c'est moi qui l'ai relâché ? »

« Non, je ne mets pas ta version en faute, comme elle a refusé de me parler tant qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue »

La stupéfaction pétrifia le ninja. Temari n'avait rien raconté, et lui mettait toute ses cartes sur la table, pensant qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit point par point. Il ne pensait pas que le Kazekage, serait tant trompeur dans le choix de ses mots. « J'aimerais ta version des faits » lui avait-il dit plus tôt. Cette phrase à elle seule voulait dire que Temari lui avait déjà fait part des siennes, mais non. Offusqué d'avoir été trompé par le Kazekage, Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

« Maître Kazekage, je connais Temari depuis mon enfance. J'ai peut-être des ordres de mes supérieurs et nous sommes peut-être en instant de guerre, mais j'ai des valeurs et une certaine éthique. Croyez moi, je ne suis pas maître des blessures de Temari, et tout ce qui a été dit précédemment est la vérité. »

Maintenant qu'il avait avoué à Shikamaru que Temari ne lui avait rien avoué quand à ses deux mois d'absences, il ne pouvait plus rien tirer du Jûnin. Mais les informations qu'il lui avait soutiré le satisfaisaient pleinement.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et Shikamaru n'était toujours pas de retour au campement. Sakura commençait à trouver le temps long et la situation ingérable. Elle allait passer au second plan. Elle allait faire sortir le clone d'ombre de l'absent.

* * *

Temari avait regagné la tente ou s'entretenait Shikamaru et son frère. Entre temps un troisième fauteuil avait été installé. Gaara toujours impassible observait la situation sans un bruit. A l'arrivée de sa sœur squelettique, l'atmosphère se raidit. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil libre. Temari détourna le regard quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Shikamaru.

« Gaara peux- tu, s'il te plaît, nous laisser seul un instant » Questionna Temari.

Sans demander plus de renseignement sur la raison de son exclusion, Gaara quitta la tente. Temari aussi se leva et tourna le dos à Shikamaru. Ce dernier agacé du comportement du frère et de sa sœur, soupira. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, à son tour il quitta son siège.

« As-tu une idée ? »

« Une idée ? » Répéta Shikamaru abasourdi.

« Oui, pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. »

Temari se retourna et sans ciller, elle avança vers Shikamaru. Ce dernier, étourdit par la réaction pour ainsi dire lunatique de Temari, haussa les épaules. Tantôt, elle l'évitait, et tantôt elle l'agressait du regard, rentrant même dans sa limite de confidentialité. Déstabilisé par l'approche familière de Temari, il tomba sur son fauteuil quand elle le poussa avec sa main.

« C'est donc ça le plus grand stratagème de Konoha ? » Rit fraichement Temari.

« Que dit tu de réunir nos bataillons pour un grand combat, qui en fait se trouve être un débat des différents qui oppose nos pays ? » Enchérit-elle.

« C'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes pas comme Naruto, nous ne sommes pas autant persuasifs. »

Gaara fit son apparition sous la tente. A son entrée il trouva un Shikamaru tout rouge et une Temari éblouissante. Là il se persuada que Shikamaru n'a pas pu faire de mal à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, c'était plutôt lui qui se laissait surprendre par elle. Temari se réinstalla, gardant un large sourire sur son visage. Gaara quitta son air strict et fit un sourire à Shikamaru. Le ninja mal à l'aise maudit la fratrie. Shikamaru reçu une tente pour le temps de sa nuit de passage parmi ses ennemis, qui ne l'était pas tant. Ici, il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Sakura Haruno paniquait. L'envie folle de passer au plan C l'empêchait de réaliser convenablement sa besogne. Rarement soigner des plaies lui avait paru aussi long et dépourvu d'intérêt. Bientôt sa folie eu raison d'elle et elle fini par s'isoler pour se refaire un schéma du plan C dans sa tête. Plan C qu'elle ne devait pas mettre en action avant deux jours, mais un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait. Shikamaru était parti seul, sans gardes et sans armes, dans la gueule de l'ennemi.

La rose prit son courage à deux mains puis alla chercher le clone d'ombre de Shikamaru. Ses confrères n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Deux jour de plus et cela aurait éveillé des soupçons. Elle planta un Kunai dans le dos du clone de Shikamaru. Ce dernier disparu sans une colonne de fumée. La nuit tombait, on ne distinguait plus que des ombres au loin. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle créa trois clones de ninja lambda et les fit courir dans la forêt.

« Au secours, à l'aide, Shikamaru ! » Hurla Sakura.

Le visage décomposé, elle se mit à courir à la recherche de renfort. Les premiers à lui venir en aide virent au loin des ombres fuir à travers le bois. Les ninjas virent leur médecin tremblante de terreur. Les plus téméraires d'entre eux couraient déjà après les ombres qui avaient disparues.

« C'est Suna, ils ont Shikamaru » Conclut Sakura.

Le campement de Konoha était tout étourdi. Leur chef avait été enlevé par Suna. Une attaque devait être lancée au plus vite.

* * *

Temari tremblait. Elle avait entendu dire que Shirogane, son successeur au poste de chef de cette division, avait été emprisonné. La raison de son arrestation ne lui avait pas été précisée, c'est pour cette raison que la blonde paniquait. C'est peut-être aussi cette raison qui la poussa à lui rendre visite. Etant la sœur du Kazekage, elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver le détenu. Il était détenu dans un cachot sous une grotte, gardé par deux molosses. A son arrivée elle demanda aux gardes de quitter la zone le temps de sa visite. Ils le firent sans plus d'explication. La jûnin pénétra dans la sombre cavité. L'humidité et le froid du lieu ne firent qu'empirer d'état de panique de Temari. Mal à l'aise dans ce noir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite, encore moins la tienne Temari. » lança Shirogane.

« Que c'est-il passé, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Répliqua Temari.

« Je suis là a cause de toi, ton frère ne te l'a pas dit ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Rassure-moi tu as accompli la mission que je t'avais confié ? »

« Non. Rassure-moi à ton tour, ils n'en savent rien ? » Répondit-elle honteuse.

« Ils n'en savent rien, sinon je serais probablement mort. Temari je t'ai donné une mission, une seule pour mettre un terme à cette guerre, et toi tu ne l'accomplis pas. La fin de cette guerre ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça. »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer… » Fit Temari en baissant la tête.

« J'avais imaginé que te puisse te dégonfler. Tu l'as conduit ici ? »

« Comme prévu. Maintenant tu rends à Kankurô ce qui est sien comme prévu. »

« Pas si vite. Il faudrait peut-être me libérer et me blanchir avant. »

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fais subir pendant un mois ? As-tu vu ce que tu m'as fait devenir ? J'ai vécu pendant un mois dans un taudis à vivre dans ma propre merde ! Je refuse de te faire libérer ! Et encore moins te blanchir. »

« Dans ce cas, tant pis pour Kankurô. »

Temari partit sans un mot. Le corps encore plus frêle qu'a son arrivé. Son amour-propre avait été atteint et continuait à se consumer. Devait-elle dire la vérité à Gaara, et faire interner se fou ? Ou devait-elle garder silence ? L'avenir de Kankurô en dépendait.

Kankurô était le second frère de Temari. Comme Shirogane, il était un marionnettiste d'exception. Par jalousie, Shirogane avait dérobé les parchemins contenant les marionnettes de Kankurô. Ce dernier ne possédait plus ce qui faisait sa force. Il avait fait une dépression, et aujourd'hui était à l'hôpital, pour être suivi de près par des spécialistes. Temari avait bien essayé de retrouver les parchemins volés, mais la guerre éclata et elle dut s'y résigner. Elle réussit tout de même à convaincre Shirogane de les lui rendre. En contre partie elle lui laissait son poste de chef de la division, et elle devait mettre un terme à cette guerre selon les conditions de son nouveau chef. A présent elle ne comprenait pas comment tuer un chef ennemi pouvait mettre fin à ce conflit. Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de la laisser devant le camp de Shikamaru, sachant que jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de le tuer de sang froid. Se sentant manipulée, Temari prit une bouteille de saké en cuisine puis regagna sa tente pour tenter d'oublier.

* * *

Dans l'ombre la plus profonde, Shirogane sourit. Cette conne de Temari était tombée dans le panneau. Elle avait d'ailleurs du s'en rendre compte. Persuadée que son frère allait quitter son doux déséquilibre mental. Elle-même allait sombrer dans la folie. Quant à Gaara, il avait déjà bien souillée sa réputation. Sa notoriété auprès des autres nations elle aussi devait être au plus bas à cause de cette guerre. Et sans l'aide de ses ainés, il allait lui aussi finir à l'hôpital. Et enfin Shirogane allait devenir le cinquième Kazekage.

* * *

Les troupes de Konoha étaient prêtes. Tous en rang, la division de Shikamaru attendait l'ordre du départ. Avant l'aube les troupes seront rendues au campement de Suna. Les autres divisions de Konoha était prêtes elles aussi, au quel cas des renforts soient nécessaires.

* * *

Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait rien à craindre ici, mais il était tout de même sur le terrain de l'ennemi, et ce en temps de guerre. Il avait caché sous son oreiller une lame à raser, juste au cas où. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage. Avait-il mal fermé l'entrée de sa tente ? Non, quelqu'un était entré, et se rapprochait de lui. Il attrapa de sa main droite la lame, près à attaquer. L'ombre était si proche de lui qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour l'embrocher. Mais l'ombre titubante, trébucha et s'effondra au sol.

Shikamaru lâcha son arme de fortune et couru chercher des bougies pour éclairer la scène. C'était Temari, complètement défaite et alcoolisée. Ses yeux luisant et son visage rouge la trahissait. Entre temps elle avait eu le temps de se relever et commencer à parler.

« Dégage d'ici, Shikamaru Nara ! »

Shikamaru resta sans voix. Il était ici sur demande de la sœur du Kazekage, et maintenant alors que tout allait s'arranger, elle lui demandait sans respect de partir. Traiter comme un moins que rien alors qu'il avait tant fait pour elle le mois passé. Le ninja, tellement interdit préféra ne pas bouger. Déjà sobre Temari était imprévisible, alors ivre il préféra ne rien faire, de peur de la brusquer.

Elle lui répéta de quitter le campement, en s'approchant de lui, menaçante. Quand elle fût assez proche de lui, il vit dans ses yeux de la rage. Shikamaru hésita un instant, puis utilisa sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Immobilisant donc temporairement son agresseuse. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne hurla pas des injures, mais se calma. Il aurait préféré qu'elle crie, ça aurait attiré les gardes de nuit.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, mais tu dois partir d'ici au plus vite. S'il sort, tu es mort. J'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi. J'ai échoué, tout est fini, cette guerre, Gaara et Kankurô. Part loin loin loin d'ici, loin de Suna. Tu es en danger ici, nous sommes tous en danger. Rejoins tes amis avant qu'ils ne découvrent ta disparition, et que tu passe pour un déserteur… Désolée tout est de ma faute. »

« Euh… Tu racontes quoi là ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi… à te tuer » Conclut-elle.

Shikamaru qui allait mettre un terme à sa manipulation des ombres, se résigna. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était réveillé avec un couteau sous la gorge une nuit. Il tenta de garder son sang froid, et de détendre ses nerfs. Elle était saoule, il pouvait en retirer toute les informations qu'il voulait, alors autant en profiter. Il avait confiance en elle, mais là son cœur s'était fissuré.

« Tu n'a jamais été amnésique ? »

« Non. »

Ecœuré, Shikamaru mit terme à sa manipulation des ombres. Temari s'était mis à trembler. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune sympathie envers la blonde. Elle s'était jouée de lui, profitant de leur longue amitié. Il avait été clément avec elle, lui laissant la vie sauve. Il avait même bravé le code ninja et les ordres de ses supérieurs en ne dénonçant pas son arrivée parmi eux, et en venant ici. Il avait aussi embarqué Sakura avec lui.

« Qui t'a blessé ? »

La blonde leva la tête pour regarder Shikamaru droit dans les yeux. Tellement crispée, ses tremblements avaient cessé, mais ses yeux ne cachaient pas la peur qui rongeait Temari. Elle secoua la tête négativement, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Shikamaru comprit bien que ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle l'avait fait. Quelque soit la ou les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tomber aussi bas, elle était tombée. Shikamaru reposa sa question.

« Shirogane » murmurât-elle.

Shikamaru avait bel et bien eu connaissance de ce nom. Il fessait d'ailleurs parti d'une famille ninja dont la réputation avait été salie quelques années avant la quatrième grange guerre ninja. Shikamaru avait lui-même participé à la dissolution de cette famille. Peut-être était-il désireux de vengeance envers la famille du Kazekage ? En tout cas, il avait réussi à faire perdre la raison à Temari. Qu'en était-il de ses frères ?

« Gaara est au courant ? »

« Non, ne dis rien. Personne ne doit savoir. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de subir de telles maltraitances ? »

« Pour Kankurô » Sanglota-t-elle.

De toute évidence, ses frères avaient aussi été victime de manipulation. Tiens, Temari commençait à pleurer, il ne manquera pas de la lui rappeler quand son ivresse sera passée. Le dégout qu'éprouvait Shikamaru se dispersait peu à peu, et à présent l'empathie prit place. Shikamaru entreprit de voir ce Shirogane et d'entendre sa version des faits. Si ce que Temari disait était vrai, il s'empresserait de faire un rapport au Hokage pour mettre un terme à la guerre.

« Temari, dit moi ou est Shirogane »

« Dans une grotte non loin de là » Fit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Shikamaru dut convaincre Temari de l'accompagner à la grotte. Cette dernière était de nouveau tremblante, mais avait réussi à contrôler ses larmes. La blonde ne voulait ne pas quitter la tente tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements. Comme quoi, même ivre, elle pensait à son image de guerrière intrépide. Pour patienter, Shikamaru commença à écrire un rapport destiné à expliquer les faits au Hokage. Le rapport stipulait que le Kazekage n'avait rien à voir avec le début de cette guerre. Il expliqua aussi dans les détails l'arrivée de Temari. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller voir ce Shirogane et tout serait clarifié.

Il fessait encore nuit quand Shikamaru eut fini son rapport. Temari, quand à elle, s'était endormie sur le lit du brun, ce dernier réussit avec difficulté à lui faire quitter ses songes. L'alcool c'était dissipé, mais Temari n'était toujours pas sobre. Elle excusa comme elle le put son comportement. Au moins Shikamaru fut rassuré de voir qu'elle se rappelait quand même qu'ils allaient voir Shirogane. Devant la grotte, dans le noir les gardes ne vient pas que la personne qui accompagnait Temari était Shikamaru. Ils purent donc rentrer sans peine pour voir le détenu.

« Temari, c'est magnifique ! Plus besoin de me libérer, Shikamaru est là. » Fit Shirogane.

« Comment sait tu qu'il s'agit de Shikamaru Nara ? » Rétorqua la blonde.

« J'ai mes acolytes qui m'informent. Et ce ne pouvait pas être grand monde d'autre… Quand je t'ai jeté dans la forêt, je savais bien que tu tomberais dans le camp de Shikamaru, et que jamais tu ne le l'assassinerais. »

« Pourtant ma mission était juste de tuer le chef de la division dans laquelle j'échouerais ? »

« Effectivement, c'est ce que je t'ai dis. Mais tu te doute bien que t'avoir mal nourri et maltraité pendant un mois fessait partie de mon plan. Tu ne l'aurais pas tué, mais lui non plus de l'aurait pas fait. De ce fait il pouvait te garder ou te rendre, peu m'importe, mais tout le monde ici aurait cru que c'était lui le maître de tes blessures. C'est là que je me suis trompé, tu l'as ramené ici trop tôt, et ton frère a compris que Shikamaru n'avait rien à voir avec ta maltraitance. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il me soupçonne sinon je serais probablement mort. »

Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, défaut de pouvoir voir. Ce Shirogane lançait son plan, comme ça devant lui. C'était étrange. Un écho lui monta aux oreilles. Quelque chose avait bougé à l'extérieur. Ce devait être les gardes pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.

« Quelles sont tes motivations ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Mes motivations ? Elles sont nombreuses. Mais mon but est simple : devenir Kazekage. »

« Sache que tu es un homme mort » Sourit Shikamaru.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » Rit Shirogane.

Shikamaru sentit une lame d'acier prendre place dans son dos. Sans qu'aucun bruit, ni aucun silence n'annonce l'arrivé d'une quatrième personne. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de l'esquiver. Au loin il entendit un hurlement, celui de Temari, probablement. La lame d'acier se retira aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Shikamaru tituba, puis s'abattit au sol. Ses organes vitaux avaient été touchés. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, mes ses voies respiratoires accumulaient son sang. Sang qu'il recracha par la bouche. Il sentit à ses côtés une main lui maintenir la tête, soulevant de ce fait le haut de son corps. Certainement que Temari devait lui donner des instructions, mais il ne les entendait pas. De toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sa vie quittait lentement son corps. Il essaya de parler pour rappeler à Temari qu'il avait écrit un rapport à rendre à Konoha, signé de sa main. Mais seul un jet de sang quitta sa gorge, pour se loger dans sa bouche. Il bougea son bras droit à la recherche de Temari, et fini par trouver son visage. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il aurait juré sentir des larmes glisser le long de son poignet. C'était la deuxième foi aujourd'hui qu'elle pleurait. Shikamaru savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la charrier avec ça, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il lui arrivait aussi de pleurer. Il s'en alla rejoindre son père, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Shikamaru, Shikamaru » répétait Temari.

La main qu'il avait posé sur son visage était tombée depuis quelques minutes. Mais tout ça semblait faire des années, pour la blonde. Il faisait noir elle n'avait pas vu que Shikamaru avait été éventré par l'un des pantins de bois de Shirogane. Elle ne le voyait pas non plus que la marionnette attendait l'ordre de l'exécuter.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda Shirogane.

Elle avait mal, Shikamaru n'était pas en âge de mourir, encore moins de cette façon. Attaqué de dos, par une marionnette. Shirogane, lui était cloitré dans sa prison, intouchable. Et puis elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait comme s'il s'agissait de son troisième frère. Elle éprouvait peut-être même plus que de l'amour fraternel… Mais il était trop tard pour l'accepter maintenant.

« Jeune j'ai perdu des êtres chers. Les membres de ma famille. Et Shikamaru faisait parti ce ceux qui les ont fait perdre la vie. »

Temari continuait à sangloter. A présent elle avait les mains pleines de sang, celui de Shikamaru. Tandis que Shirogane prit la parole, la shinobi se rappela qu'elle était en face à face avec un fou meurtrier. Elle hurla au secours bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Elle ne le savait pas, mais les gardes qui s'occupaient de la grotte avaient été égorgés. Le pantin de bois, se chargea de finir ce qu'il avait commencé et transperça Temari.

Temari parti, sans personne pour la pleurer. Seule.

Maudissant sa stupidité, et maudissant Shirogane.

* * *

Quand Konoha arriva au camp de Shirogane, il y trouva Shikamaru mort étendu dans une flaque de sang à l'orée de la forêt. A ses côtés Temari, inerte, tenait toujours un couteau dans sa main. Les médecins en charge de l'affaire, conclurent plus tard que Temari avait tué Shikamaru puis s'était suicidée. Le sang retrouvé sur la lame qu'elle tenait correspondait aux leurs. Mis à part celles de Temari, aucune autre trace d'ADN ou de Chakra n'avait été retrouvée sur l'arme.

De toute façon les ninjas qui étaient tombé sur cette scène macabre n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre les faits. Ils avaient attaqués sauvagement le campement de Suna. Tous assaillis pendant leur sommeil, peu d'entre eux eurent le temps de s'armer pour se défendre. Le Kazekage perdit la vie au combat, tous ses frères avec lui.

* * *

Quand les renforts de Suna arrivèrent enfin sur place, le spectacle de la mutinerie les révolta. Mais par chance un survivant put leur raconter sa version des faits. Il s'agissait du chef Shirogane. Déjà apprécier de ses camarades, il fût promu Kazekage dans les jours qui précédèrent. Acclamé en héro pour être le seul survivant de la boucherie.

S'ils savaient qu'il était resté dissimulé dans sa grotte jusqu'à la fin du combat…

* * *

TADAM ! Joyeux Halloween (Ceci explique cela) Sur ceux à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire :3 Bisous


End file.
